Ouran High School Host Club Best Fanfiction of 2012
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: just a nice contest for Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**i had to rewrite the chapter so that it was a story becuase some people just have to have their technicalitlies. whatever worldd. here it goes.**

"Tamaki, what are we going to do for the Host club events?"

"I have decided to do... a fanfiction awards for Ouran High School Host Club, for 2012!" he yelled dramaticaly.

"Now where would you get the idea?" asked Kyoya with a smirk.

"The llink to the wevsite was already on my computer this morning so i thought it would be a good idea to show some apreciation to the authors who try their hardest to write thrilling stories about the king of the Host club."

"Not all the stories are about you, they are mostly about Haruhi and whichever guy the author wants?"

"What about the author for this story/compotition? what pairing will she choose?" asked the twins.

"Not sure, but we might find out soon since she had to write this in a story." Kyoya said with that smirk on his lips like he already knows...

"Well, what are the rules?" Haruhi asked.

"That's simple, the rules are:

***Anyone's story can be a nominee as long as it was published in 2012, anything before or after will be disqualified **

***Yes , you can nominate yourself.**

***Send a PM or review for nominations**

***all nominations must be submitted by February 28****th**** anything after that will not be submitted**

***the only thing you will win is a huge ego boost and the satisfaction of everyone voting for you.**

***if I find you somehow cheeting, all your votes will be disqualified **

***You can vote for yourself, but we ask that you please vote for someone else.**

***HAVE FUN**

the voting will not begin untill March 1st so that all of our customers will be able to nominate their favorite fanfiction!" he yelled happily.

"Now, i think this may benifit the author very much so." Kyoya said.

"Will there be cake?" Hunny asked. Kyoya nodded.

"Then i will vote too!" hunny said with a smile.

"You can't because thats the authors job." hunny frowned. "But you will still get cake." his smile instantly brightened and he went and fell asleep on Mori's lap.

all the Host club together (except Hunni) yelledd:

HAPPY NOMINATIONS!


	2. Voting!

Well, host club, i think we have our contestants." said tamaki.  
"Yes, our nominees are:  
Recover by ramblingrobin Another Chance by mcangel1976 A Vow by paresthesia Roses by If You Say So.x Spring Day, Autumn Night by .MoN and Blast From The Past by DiscipleofRevan." said Kyoya.

"We thank you all for your nominations and you can now vote. Please message the writer or review our wonderful story to vote!" said the twins.

"Sometimes i still don't understand why we did this in the first place..." said Haruhi.

"It was to let our customers have a friendly compotion and show all the authors who write about us that we really appreciate them." yelled Tamaki. Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Please vote while i'm eating cake!" said Hunni and him and Mori walked away to finish a cake or two... maybe five.

"Happy Voting!" yelled the host club. 


	3. Contest Winner!

**Ok hi! I'm sorry I didn't do this on the first of April but I was kind of grounded. LOL ok well here it goes…**

"I don't get why we need to make this so quick…" Haruhi said.

"Because the author is really tired and she needs a little break from life!" Tamaki said.

"Yah, we can't tire out the author!" Said Hunni. Takashi grunted in response.

"Well… would you all like to know the results of the contest?" asked Kyoya.

"We do!" yelled Kaoru and Hikaru.

"The winner is…." Kyoya was then cut off by Tamaki.

"ANOTHER CHANCE BY MCANGEL1976!" he yelled.

"Yes… did you really have to scream in my ear?" Kyoya asked and Tamaki didn't listen to him.

"I'm sorry that the author has not been the best author lately… (AN; Hey!) But she will post the second and third place of the contest very soon!"

"Hope everyone has a nice time reading!"

**I am sorry it took so long for me to post this but I hope you all will forgive me! I 3 KYOYA OTTORI **


End file.
